Part of Your World
by The Fools Orchids
Summary: Based of The Little Mermaid. Ichihime is a mermaid princess who only desires to see what's outside of the ocean, when she meets man of her dreams she's head over heels for him. On the night of his birthday, the prince falls overboard and is saved by Ichihime. One Shot.


Down in the oceans below, lived a beautiful underwater maiden named, Ichihime. She had the most beautiful skin, hair of a pink color and a beautiful long tail filled with different varieties of scales.

She had everything she could ever want as someone of royalty. However, she wanted to know what it was like on land, to know what humans do. Her brother, who was the king said that humans and merfolk weren't allowed to see each other because the worlds were just too different, but Ichihime had collected many different things that had fallen off of human vessels. It made her want to know more and couldn't stop her curiosity.

Despite her brothers warnings, she would sneak out to observe more closely.

The kings advisors Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide followed after her closely, making sure that she wouldn't get hurt. Hideyoshi had green short hair and hazel eyes, and was well built. Mitsuhide had shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes, and was also well built.

"Mitsu, should we tell Nobu sama?"

"Not yet, we have to keep following before we lose her"

"Right!"

Ichihime surfaced for air looking up towards a beautiful ship. There was music playing and people were talking. A young male with snow white hair and blue eyes leaned over the railing looking out at the ocean as Ichihime hid. She had never seen this man before, and couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"He's so beautiful" she thought as she looked up at him.

"Caesar!" A voice called out to him from aboard the ship.

The male turned to see his friend standing there looking at him. "What're you sulking for? It's your birthday"

"Forgive me, Brutus."

"You've been acting like this since yesterday. What's up?"

"I just don't want to be forced to marry someone I don't love. I'm waiting for the one"

"Caesar.."

"It's silly I know, but it's the truth"

"Well at least enjoy your birthday for tonight okay?" He patted his friends shoulder.

"I will"

Ichihime looked up at him in a daze as the fireworks began to shoot up into the sky. She gazed at them in wonder, trying to figure out how such things could make such beautiful colors.

All the while some clouds began to roll in, getting closer and closer to the ship. "Ichihime sama!" Mitsuhide whispered.

"Mitsuhide!? What're you doing here!?" She whispered back.

"You have to come back to the kingdom, this has gone far enough"

"Please don't make me go back yet. Just a little longer"

"Nobu sama isn't going to be happy about this" Hideyoshi said folding his arms.

"I know.."

Thunder began to rumble as lightning lit up the sky.

"There's a hurricane coming!" Cried out the captain as everyone began bracing the ship for impact.

"This is bad.." said Hideyoshi worryingly.

"Ichihime sama!" The raven haired male reached for her, but was unable to grasp her.

The waves began to grow rough as the wind picked up, tossing the ship all around. The crew began frantically trying to control the ship as water starting coming aboard.

Ichihime only could watch as Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi were swept away into the waves.

Lightning struck the sails as everyone decided it was best to abandon ship and get into a safety raft at this point.

As Caesar was about to join them, he heard a familiar coughing sound and noticed Brutus was still aboard the ship.

"Brutus!" He climbed back onto the ship to save his friend.

"Come on Brutus, jump I'll catch you!"

"Are you crazy!?"

"Brutus!"

Brutus hesitated but leaped into his friends arms blushing slightly.

Caesar pushed him off the ship and into the water so he could get to the life raft.

"Caesar!" He called as the flames began falling onto the ship. Before Caesar could react, a barrel of gun powder had ignited and Caesar was tossed from the ship into the water.

Ichihime saw and looked around for him frantically. When she saw him holding onto a piece of debris she grabbed onto him as he slipped under and began swimming through the chaotic waves and to the shoreside.

Ichihime tirelessly swam until day break and laid the human in the sand as the storm had passed. The mermaid placed her hands on his face worryingly as he wasn't breathing. "Please don't die.."

She began singing softly to him, hoping it would at least wake him.

Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide emerged from the waves after finally being able to track down Ichihime. The sight that they saw however, made Mitsuhide very upset since he had been in love with Ichihime for so long.

"Is she in love with a human!?"

Mitsuhide didn't answer and kept looking at them, hoping in the back of his mind that maybe the human would die.

Slowly but surely, the male began coughing up water trying to get it out of his system. Ichihime kept singing, and holding his face gently as he opened his eyes slightly. His vision was blurry, but he could make out a beautiful woman.

"Caesar!" Brutus came running finally able to see his friend again.

Ichihime made a dash into the water disappearing from sight along with Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide.

Caesar sat up as his friend came rushing over. The voice of the mysterious woman didn't leave his mind, could she be the one he had been looking for?

"Caesar, Are you alright? We looked for you all night, but couldn't find you"

"I found her, Brutus"

"Found who?"

"The one"

"Did you hit your head or something?" He asked helping his friend to his feet.

"No, Brutus she had the most beautiful voice. I want to met her again"

Brutus looked at his friend blinking, and then sighed. "Let's head back, I'm just glad that you're alive"

Caesar looked back towards the water as they continued back to land.


End file.
